Strike a Pose
by holagurrrlxoxo
Summary: When teen models, Taliah and Ashton arrive in London, Scarlette feels threatened, while Brenna is perfectly happy. Somebody's jealous...
1. Goodbye NYC, Hello London

**Goodbye NYC, Hello London**

"Good morning, Ashton and Taliah. How are you?" Cheryl, the flight attendant, asked.

"Great, until I saw those shoes." Ashton snickered, and high-fived Taliah, her best friend and twin sister.

Taliah and Ashton were being transferred from their ah-mazing New York City high-school, to a boarding school in London, which they couldn't complain about. London was rumored to have some of the cuh-utest boys and best modeling agencies. Both of which, the twins ah-dored.

When they were young girls, their mother, Chanell Montiere, was a totally famous model for CoverGirl London. She got her children into elite photoshoots and from then on, they had been doing photoshoot almost all their lives. Something every girl envied about them at their old school, and probably all the new girls would too.

They continued shuffling towards the huge, inviting, couches that that lined either side of the Montiere's private jet. The collapsed on the suede couches, with bottles of Perrier at hand.

"You know, I think I might actually miss NYC, even though we _are_ going to London." Ashton admitted.

"I'm not, except for Devon and Megyn. They were the ones who taught us everything we know fashion." Taliah sighed. Ashton nodded, but brushed it away. She couldn't be depressed when she was going to be meeting with a new agency _and_ going to a new school. Everyone would think she had depression problems, which was _nawt _an option. She had to appear beautiful, and confident, but most of all, proud.

"Welcome to London!" The pilot exclaimed, over the speakers, after a few hours of watching TV and texting friends.

The twins grabbed their purses, and scooted towards the stairs that led down to the ground.

"Ugh, I just had to wear heels today." Taliah moaned, as she bobbled down the stairs.

"That's why you wear sensible shoes, like Cheryl for example." Ashton giggled. She smiled at her Prada flats from their new fall line.

"Do you know what else I'm excited for?" Ashton asked.

"No, and don't really care." Taliah growled. Ashton giggled at her sister's crabbiness.

"The new wardrobe we bought for fall season here in London. Other than our accents and the fact we're new, people won't even notice we're from NYC." Ashton said, smiling with pure joy.

"Oh yeah, that's wonderful, Ash." Taliah said sarcastically, removing her Versace pumps, and continuing down the stairs barefoot.

"Taliah, you are pathetic." Ashton said.

"I know, but I had to make an impression." Taliah whined, stomping her naked foot.

"Whatever you say, Tal." Ashton sighed.

Finally, down the stairs, Taliah slid her heels onto her feet, and they twins linked arms, and sauntered into the airport.

"Montiere!" A bald man shouted, searching the mobs of people.

"That must be our limo driver." Ashton sighed, disgusted.

"Unfortunately." Taliah said, and she calmly walked toward the old man, dragging a very stubborn Ashton behind her.

"Are you the Montiere family?" The man asked. The girls began pinching each other, behind their backs.

"Ouch! I mean… yes." Taliah exclaimed, as she kicked Ashton, who bent over in pain.

"Sorry." Ashton whispered, but the man had already grabbed all their ten bags, and was sprinting outside, to the limo.

"Don't you think he's a little too old to be that fast?" Taliah wondered out loud.

"Either that, or we're out of shape, Taliah." Ashton said before running ahead, thankful again she wore flats. Taliah shuffled in behind her, a few moments later.

"We have a very tight schedule, ladies. No time for messing around. I have many errands to complete before supper at the academy. Please do keep in my mind, that at Foxcroft, you must learn to be punctual, ladies." The man said quickly, loading the suitcases into the limo.

"Huh?" The twin's said in unison.

"Learn to be on time and pay attention, or you'll be sent all the way back to New York." He said gruffly, pushing them into the limo.

"I'd rather you go, and we'll just drive ourselves there." Ashton mumbled, scooting into the limo.

"Jeez, I hope everyone here isn't like that, especially the guys." Taliah moped.

"By the way girls, I'm Mr. Alvord." Mr. Alvord introduced himself.

"Oh. That's nice." Taliah giggled.

Mr. Alvord sped off, slamming on breaks, and taking very sharp turns.

Taliah's aqua Chocolate began ringing.

"Hullo?" Taliah answered.

"Nice accent." Ashton whispered, elbowing Taliah in the ribs.

"No, she's in the bathroom She hasn't been feeling well, after the flight." Taliah replied, smirking at Ashton.

Ashton snatched the phone from her sister's manicured hand.

"Hey, this is Ashton." Ashton said.

"Hey girly!" Megyn and Devon screamed, then doubled over laughing.

"Nice to hear you're happy again. It's a nice change from when you wouldn't let go of my leg when we left to board our jet." Ashton giggled.

"Well, I needed to at least _try _to get you to stay, and I was running out of ideas." Megyn laughed. Ashton could almost imagine Megyn's genuine smile.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go. I'll send you pictures of the academy. Bye!" Ashton said hurriedly, before the tears came. Talking to her best friends any longer would result in _major_ tears, and _**major**_ mascara run. But at least it was a good reason to cry.

"Ladies, please pay attention. You two really are all over the gaff." Mr. Alvord sighed. ( SORRY, THROUGHOUT THE STORY I USE REAL BRITISH SLANG... IT WAS SO TEMPTING.. I JUST HAD TO...)

"Huh?" The two girls said in unison.

"Oh boy, this really is going to be a brilliant year," Mr. Alvord said sarcastically. "We've finally made it. This is FoxcroftAcademy, the most prestigious boarding school in London. Of the many, this is the only one that is only open for females. There are many classes available, which interests many young, aspiring, ladies to attend this academy. Because of the interest we receive, we make more than one million dollars a year, from tuition and additional costs, from over 500 attendee's we have at this estate." He said.

"I have no idea what he just said." Taliah giggle-whispered.

"Ah-greed," Ashton whispered. "So, Mr. Alvord, does Foxcroft ever meet up with any other nearby schools, well... particularlyboys, for gatherings or activities?" She asked, admiring the countryside, as they drove up the winding driveway to the dorms.

"You two just love to gab, don't you?" Mr. Alvord spit.

"Well, we _are_ girls, sir." Ashton pointed out.

"That's brilliant ladies, but I'm tired of all this malarkey, I mean, nonsense," He sighed. "Let's get you two inside." Grabbing a few suitcases, he took them inside, and set them in the lift. He ordered a few pretty cuh-ute employees to fetch the rest of the bags.

"Hey, thanks for getting our bags. We're new students from New York City." Taliah flirted, with Troy, an unusually hawt boy.

"Oh, it was my pleasure. I didn't know girls had so many clothes." Troy laughed.

"Well, we are a little obsessed about clothes. We _are _from NYC, fashion capital." Taliah giggled. Troy just smiled at her, dazed.

"Okay, let's go lovebird." Ashton complained, grabbing her sister's bony arm, who giggled and waved goodbye to Troy.

Mr. Alvord briskly walked over to the reception desk, and asked the receptionist to call the girls, who would show the twins around.

"Sure, Mr. Alvord." Linda, the receptionist smiled, politely. She gave a ring to Ivy Run Dorm Building, one of the three dorm buildings at Foxcroft. There were three individual building, that each had 100 rooms for the students.

"Hello Mrs. Reckett, would you please send Brenna and Scarlette to the main office, to give the new students a tour? Oh, thanks a bunch." Linda said, hanging up the phone.

In a few moments, two of the most beautiful girls the twins had ever seen strutted into view.

The first girl, the prettier of the two, who had brilliant, red fiery curls, that bounced around her porcelain skin, model-walked towards the girls. The second girl, who had chestnut brown hair, giggled and smiled, exploding with confidence on ever inch of her bornzed skin.

"Hullo, Mr. Alvord." The first girl said, toying with a fiery, red curl.

"Thanks, Brenna. I'll leave you two to it." Mr. Alvord said, and scuttled away. Brenna and the second girl eyed the twins outfit. Taliah being more of the fashionista chose to wear:

-Twenty8Twelve Black Velvet Skinny Jeans

-Vince Turtleneck in Burnt Orange

-Vince Cashmere Striped Cardigan in Black and Gray

-Black Pumps from Versace

"Cute outfit… Umm…" Brenna admired.

"Oh, it's Taliah Montiere." Taliah introduced.

"Brilliant. I'm Brenna Caisson. This is my blinding best friend Scarlette Jones." Brenna said.

"That's awesome. I'm Ashton Montiere. Taliah is my twin sister." Ashton smiled, fixing her Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses. She caught Scarlette checking out her black turtleneck and red jumper dress from Walter, black leggings that just touched above her ankles, and a pair of black Prada ballet flats. She flashed a supermodel pose.

"Cute outfit. I have a feeling we're going to be the best of friends." Scarlette said dreamily, but none of the girls saw the coy smile she was hiding. Nobody suspected she wasn't as innocent as she looked.


	2. Don't Mess With Me

**Don't Mess With Me**

"Here you go. Catch!" Taliah giggled, as she tossed Ashton a Low Fat Strawberry Dibs, who caught in her mouth.

"Your turn," Ashton smiled, grabbing a handful and launching them at Taliah.

"Ehmagawd! _What _are you doing?" Scarlette exclaimed, in pure disgust.

"Having fun," Ashton laughed, as ten Dibs came soaring threw the air. "Want to try? They're low fat." Ashton giggled.

"Uh, I'd rather not. But since you two are having sooo much fun, I guess you guys don't wanna meet some guys." Scarlette sighed, walking down the corridor.

"Did she say… _guys_?!" Taliah screeched, dumping the rest of the Dibs on Ashton. "Scarlette, slow down!" Taliah shuffled away.

"Tal, I'll catch you later. I'm still a little tired from the tour." Ashton yawned. She had a right to be tired. The tour of the immense campus had lasted three hours. Nothing but old building, trees, bushes, for a full three hours.

Ashton kicked off her slippers and tried to see where to start cleaning the mess. She couldn't rest knowing there was a huge mess waiting for her. Dibs were sticking to the hardwood floor, clothes were strewn everywhere, and the smell of nail polish lingered in the stuffy room. Ashton walked over to the window and opened it. She overheard two voices outside, near the fountain.

"We have to think of a way to get rid of them," Scarlette sighed. "Just because they model, everyone will want to be _them_, not _us_." She placed her head in her hands.

"We just have to be a part of them. Maybe if we asked them if they wanna start our own clique." Brenna thought out loud.

"Maybe, Brenna, maybe," Scarlette agreed, grabbing her Gucci bag. "We better catch up with Taliah." She motioned Brenna to follow.

"That little conniving, airhead!" Ashton whisper-yelled, backing up silently, just in case Scarlette could hear her.

"Ahhhhh!" Ashton screeched, tripping over a Luis Vuitton suitcase.

"Are you alright?" A boyish voice said, from the doorway.

"What?" Ashton asked, groggily. He must've walked in, because he picked her up wedding style, and laid her down on the nearest bed.

"Who are you?" Ashton asked, sitting up, rubbing the back of her head.

"Derrick McAlvary." Derrick said.

"Thanks for helping, Derrick. I'm Ashton Montiere." Ashton giggled.

"Well, I'm going to get out of your way." He said nervously.

"Derrick! What are you _doing _in here?!" Scarlette screeched.

"Helping a friend." He said monotonously, walking over to Scarlette, and giving her a romantic hug.

"Oh, well, okay." She said, giving up. She gave him a peck on the lips, and shut him out of the room.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Ashton asked, worriedly.

"Duh." Scarlette stated, filing her nails.

"Sorry. I fell and screamed and he just ran over, I guess." Ashton explained.

"Likely story. I'll let you off the hook this one time," Scarlette warned. "Let me teach you some rules…" Scarlette said, smiling evilly.

"Rule number one- NEVER flirt with a friend's possible boyfriend. Well, for you since you're new, and don't know anyone, don't flirt with _any _guy." Scarlette stated.

"Okay, next rule." Ashton said, readying herself.

"Oh, there aren't anymore right now, but trust me, there will be." Scarlette threatened.

"Are you threatening me?" Ashton asked, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"Are you scared?" Scarlette growled, raising both eyebrows.


	3. Somebody's Jealous

**While Ashton is at the dorm...**

"Taliah, remember, this is London, flirting is _totally _different here," Scarlette lectured. "Pretend you don't see _the _guys, talk to different people. That'll be easy for you, just introduce yourself to everyone, except _the _boys." Scarlette smiled. She must've seen the confused look on Taliah's face.

"So, who exactly are _the _infamous boys?" Taliah asked, with a look of pure confusion mapped on her face.

"Only the hawtest boys at our brother school, Wexford Academy. They always go to club on Saturdays." Brenna explained, clearly happy she knew things Taliah didn't. Taliah had to fight back the urge to pull out her perfect brunette locks and force feed them up her nose, but instead she just fake giggled.

"Yeah, you're totally lucky you came on a Saturday, or you'd have to wait to see them." Scarlette laughed, and began to make her way towards the club. She motioned the girls to follow her.

"Wait, we can't go in yet." Taliah said, grabbing the two girls' arms.

"Why?" Brenna asked, utterly confused, looking at Scarlette, who shrugged her shoulders.

"We have to check each other's outfits." Taliah said, expecting the two to know that.

"Duh, I totally forgot." Scarlette said, hitting herself in the head. Taliah exchanged looks with Brenna, who rolled her eyes. Can you say liar?

"Okay, Brenna, just add some gloss, and put your hair in a messy,high ponytail," Taliah stated, tapping her chin with her manicured nail.

"M'kay." Brenna agreed, checking her purse for her compact, and a hairtie.

"Scarlette, let's see, I think you need more blush, to make your skin look whiter." Taliah smiled. Scarlette just ignored the comment, and continued texting.

"Who ya texting?" Taliah asked earnestly, leaning in towards the pink cell phone.

"My _boyfriend,_" Scarlette spit, not even taking her eyes of the screen. "Don't feel bad, maybe one day you'll find one." Scarlette smirked and continued texting, and randomly giggling.

"Yeah, maybe your's, since he's sooo funny. I've always been into the kind that make you giggle like a drunk skank." Taliah replied, beginning to giggle hysterically like a drunk.

"Yeah, you can have him over my dead body." Scarlette warned.

"Exactly." Taliah smirked at the horrified look on Scarlette's pretty face.

"Taliah, you look great, I don't think you need anything!" Brenna exclaimed, trying to break the tension. Taliah smiled, but it quickly faded away. Scarlette was giving Brenna the death stare.

"Okay, let's go." Taliah said quickly, opening the heavy club doors.


	4. You Know You Like Me

Ashton grabbed her red hobo bag from Mui Mui and slipped on a pair of black Tory Burch wedges. She locked the door to her dorm room, and walked towards the lift. Before she got far, she ran into Derrick.

"Oh, hey Derrick." Ashton greeted. She laughed genuinely, flashing a toothy smile.

"Who are you talking to?" Derrick asked, smiling.

"My sister, Taliah. She's telling me about a fight she got in with Scarlette." Ashton laughed.

"That doesn't surprise me. We always fight over where to go on dates, which she always wins." Derrick laughed.

"You want go get some coffee, I mean, as friends." Ashton asked, nervously.

"Sure, I'd love too. It's bound to be better then going to the cinema and watching little girl movies." Derrick joked.

"Let's go," Ashton giggled. "The cab is waiting." Ashton grabbed Derrick's arm and pulled him into the lift. She let go of his arm, but it traveled downward, towards her…

"Okayyy, big boy, calm down. Derrick you have a girlfriend, not the best but, yes, a girlfriend, and I don't want to get caught in the middle. Especially between you and _her._" Ashton warned, slapping his arm.

"I'm going to break up with her, you know? I like you, not her, and you know you like me." Derrick sighed, reaching for her hands and placing them in his.

"You've only known me for a day, well less than a day, but, Derrick, not now, maybe later, okay?" Ashton pushed him away, silently begging he would get the hint, but he didn't. The lift had reached the designated level and stopped and the doors opened.

"Ashton, I absolutely, cannot wait." Derrick said, pinning her against the wall, and pressing his lips against hers. Ashton tried to push him away but he refused to budge. _Oh gawd, this can't be good._

She finally gave in, sighing, still begging he would stop. Even though he was a _very_ good kisser,

"Derrick!?" Scarlette screeched. Derrick suddenly lessened his tight grip on Ashton, and pressed the UP button on the lift.

"Derrick, stop, please." Ashton begged. She gave her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you have to promise that one day, you will allow us to be a couple." Derrick bargained.

"Derrick, I can't answer that. You never let me tell you, but I have a………


	5. Dear Readers,

**READERS!!**

**Please review!! I won't write anymore until I have ten reviews!! Haha, I'm threatening y'all... sorry... it's late... okay...**

Ten reviews on Strike a Pose New Chapters!!

Ten reviews on Diamond's Are A Girl's Best Friend As many chapters, until the writer's block kicks in!!

**WARNING!!**

I will be going on vacation next Friday, so I'll post new stories soon, IF I get my reviews? 'Kay?


	6. Get Ready To Dance

"I see the guys." Brenna said, pointing towards the huge, leather couches.

"M'kay, I'll catch you two later." Taliah giggled, putting on her best smile, as she strutting towards the boys.

"What does she think she's doing? Did she even listen to me?" Scarlette exclaimed.

"I don't know, Scarlette, but I'm gonna go with her." Brenna said, nervously.

"Ugh, I guess I'm coming with you." Scarlette admitted. She couldn't stand there and look like a total loser, but she had to, even if it meant following Taliah.

Brenna and Scarlette walked a little faster and caught up with Taliah.

"I thought you'd follow me," Taliah laughed. "Okay, we're gonna walk over to that couch, then follow my lead. 'Kay?" Taliah directed.

"I guess, but we've never tried that." Brenna agreed.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right?" Taliah smiled.

At that very moment, Scarlette was dying to be Taliah. Taliah was pretty, confident, bubbly, and had true alpha potential in her. All of that was making her think… She had to find a way to come back on top. She was not going to be kicked out of queen bee status.

Taliah sauntered over to the empty couch, and motioned the two girls to follow. She pulled out her cell phone out and began texting.

**Taliah- SO MY OLD SKEWL WE HAD THIS PRINCPL WHOSE INTIAL WHERE P.BURNS… LOL… REALLY… LAFF OUT LOUD… ;D**

**Brenna- OMG, NO WAY!! LOL ;)**

**Scarlette- O YEA.. WAYYY FUNN-AY!! NAWT…**

The three girls burst out laughing. Their laughing caught the attention of the eight boys lounging on the two other couches.

"Oh hey guys, didn't see you there. I'm Taliah Fenton." Taliah giggled, walking over to the guys.

_Thank gawd, I wore this minidress! _Taliah thought. She smoothed out her navy blue bubble minidress from Robert Rodriguez and a pair of brown Tory Burch wedges. She fluffed up her brown, belly-button length, curly hair, and sat down, near a boy with brown, shaggy hair, and hazel eyes.

"Hey, I'm Nate. Aren't you the new girl with the twin sister from New York?" The boy asked.

"Yup, that's me. I know we just met, but do you and your friends want to hit a club? This place is a bit little kiddish, I mean, for me." Taliah asked.

Her plan was working perfectly. Meet a guy, make him interested, and ask him to go somewhere.

"Yeah, we'll meet you at Rumors, in half an hour." Nate agreed.

Taliah walked over to the girls, who just looked at her I awe.

"Get ready to dance," Taliah giggled, grabbing the girls arms. Scarlette and Brenna just followed in awe.


End file.
